


Dance With Me

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5962503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A late night at home leads to something Ryo hadn’t expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my own prompt ‘Dee/Ryo, Slow dancing,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Setting:** After the manga.

Ryo wasn’t entirely sure how it had happened. Since he and Dee had the next day off work, they’d decided to spend their free time together. Dee had come over for dinner and they’d stayed up late, watching a basketball game, knowing they could have a long lie-in the following morning if they wanted 

When the game had ended, Ryo had gathered up the mugs and plates from their late night snack, taking them into the kitchen to wash, and Dee had followed to help. Although he could often be lazy at work, he seldom left Ryo to do the dishes alone.

The TV had still been on and by the time the dishes were finished, a music show had started. Ryo had been on his way to turn it off, but Dee had stopped him.

“Wait a bit; I love this song.” He’d caught Ryo’s hand and tugged, pulling his lover close, sliding his arms around him as their lips had met in a long, slow kiss. “Dance with me?” Dee had whispered as the kiss ended.

“What?” Ryo hadn’t been sure he’d heard correctly.

“Dance with me.” Still holding Ryo close, he’d started to sway, leading his lover around the floor in a slow shuffle.

Ryo wasn’t sure how long they’d been dancing; this was something they’d never done before, and all he could think was that they should have tried it long ago. Cheek to cheek, hearts beating as one, no sounds other than the soft music and their own breathing, if felt like they were floating in a world all their own. The song changed and Dee started to sing softly, his lips almost brushing Ryo’s ear. The moment was perfect. Melting further into his lover’s arms, Ryo almost wished they could stay like this forever.

The End


End file.
